I am Fire
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Molly Adams can control the mind and fire. She is the alpha female of the Canadian pack. When she imprints on another alpha, what will happen? What happens it that alpha is in love with someone else? Will he be the cause of her insanity or will he save her before his heart turns black? JACOB/OC
1. New house, New home Molly!

**I am Fire Chapter 1**

**Amazing poem…**

_I've been loved,_

_I've been left,_

_I've had hopes that were shattered in two,_

_I've heard promises spoken,_

_I've had dreams left so broken,_

_There was no chance they'd ever come true,_

_IT ain't easy to see but take it from me,_

_There's no hell I haven't walked through,_

_And I won't cross the line,_

_Cause this heart of mine's,_

_Been broken so many times._

**Funny cat saying… **

_I'm a cat. I can't help you. Thank you for calling and have a nice day._

**Chapter 1**

My name is Molly. I'm 6 foot 2, thin, and have long chocolate brown hair. Many people call me Gazelle, Gazey, Cheetah or deer. That's because I can out run any one. Even vampires. Yes, I know about the supernatural world. How? My mom was turned when I was 4 and she tried to kill me. My two older brothers and I fought her off with our gifts. When I was 3, a man came to me and my brothers saying we were 'the ones.' My oldest brother had been chosen to yield ice, and water, and be invisible at times. My other older brother had been given air, teleportation and earth. I had been chosen for the greatest. I could control the mind and fire as well as, I could change my appearance to anyone or anything else's. That made me a huge threat. I could read someone's mind, control them, use compulsion, or make them feel mental and physical pain in their mind. And I could burn them. Each of our gifts could only be used if we had our stones. Each of our stones were different, yet similar. They looked the same, small, gray and ovalish, but they felt different. Once you connect to your stone you look different. My older brothers gained a lot of muscle, more than werewolves, grew taller, and started eating more. Well, we all were wolves but I was the only one who didn't have the 108 degree temperature. Something about heat against fire. I'm not sure. They changed a lot, girls now looked at them and they got hit on all the time from girls with too short skirts and too low shirts. I wanted to shake those girls so bad and said 'Look those are my brothers, you can look all you want but don't hit on them. You're wasting your time, they will imprint and leave you in the dust.' But of course I didn't say that. I had changed a lot, too. My brown had gotten brighter, and went to my lower rib cage. I had emerald green eyes with slightly tanned skin. I had a thin, slim body with the exception of my chest and hips. I was like a twig, if I didn't want boys looking at me with lust, I put on a sports bra. It flattened my boobs and my hips and curves I couldn't do anything about, so oh well. I had long tanned legs and arms. Right now I'm starring at my new house. My brothers were inside, looking around and I stud there. It was beautiful. I was staring at the back of the house. Brown steps went to the sand to the deck. Yes, my brothers had bought a beach house right on the beach. My dream house. There was glass railings and sides of the porch, connecting to the house. There was a large white umbrella, underneath two chairs that you could lie down on. There was a large plant on the corner of the deck, like wheat or something. The house was white, modern, kind of like a box. There were two doors to inside, one a bit bigger that the other. Both where clear glass. Over both doors where a cover, to stop the rain. It was a dark wood rectangle with white cloth over it. It was a two story building, the second floor also had a deck. The same clear glass, with a glass door on the right and a covering over it. The other sides deck was bigger, going back into the house farther. There was two large dark wood posts and one on the top, connecting them. On top was the same white cloth and the coverings over the doors. There also was a plant in the corner. I would have stayed there hours if my brother hadn't opened one of the glass doors and yelled at me.

"Come on Gazelle! Hurry up! Before we pick our bedrooms and you get the smallest!"

I laughed, and ran up the stairs to him. Ben was my 6 foot 9 brother, the middle kid in the family. He had brown hair that spiked up and was short. Both my brother were bulky and big, unlike me. I was skinny, thin and small but tall.

I grinned at him and stated.

"I want the one upstairs with the biggest balcony."

He grinned back, yipping happily.

"Luke, I told you. She wants the one on the left. I want the right!"

Lucas being the selfless one, agreed. He tuck the one with the biggest room. Ben had planned it. I smiled at him and he grinned back. We both ran up to our rooms, excited. I threw my door open and started. There was bamboo sticks used as a support for the roof. There were thin spaces in between each. The roof had black wooden squares with white cloth over the top, but the wood blocked the light from coming in and the white cloth didn't. There was a bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were white as well as the pillows and the base of the bed under the mattress was dark wood, like the wood on the roof. Beside the bed was a light maple wooden side table. One wall of the room was close to all windows. There was a light maple 4x4 separating each sheet of glass. There was another room attached on my room, so I walked to see what was held in the room. A long hall way. Ok. I flipped on the lights and gasped. It was a massive dressing room. And it was empty! Which meant, shopping! It was a clean white room unlike the beachy feel my room had. There were ranks on either side of the narrow room. There were shelves on the top and on the bottom. I would have to go to Ikea for storage ideas. Like a high heel rack, or a jewelry stand. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room. I would have to make Ben drive me to the shopping malls tomorrow, I decided.

"Ben! Lucas! I love you, two! You are the best! Can I go shopping tomorrow?!" I yelled, knowing they'd hear me.

"I love you too, my Cheetah, but I can't I have to go to work. And the day after we are going to talk to the wolves that live here, I've smelt them." Lucas yelled back.

"Ben! Can you please take me shopping?" I asked, yelling to Ben.

He groaned from the other room.

"Please I'll get you specialty chocolate!" I said.

"Fine. I want milk chocolate with swirls of white chocolate and bits of orange in it!"

"Thank you! I'll get you double!"

"Thanks Chicky."

I walked around my room only to find there was another room attached to my room.

It was a large bathroom. Two of the walls were floor length glass. The vanity was a dark brown, wood, like the roof in my room. There were two sinks, kind of like bowls on top of the vanity, sticking up. There were two little plants on either side of the vanity. The wall that it was attached to was hundreds of little pieces of stone. There was a white bath tub on the right of the vanity. In the closes right corner there was a glass wall shower. On two sides of the wall, there were small square colored tile. In the closes left there was the toilet. The ground was a light brown maple bamboo.

Suddenly there was a crash in the other room. Ben's. I raced out of the bathroom and rushed towards his room. I burst in, only to stop and stare.

Two walls of his bedroom were windows. The other two walls were a light badge color. There was a large picture of green colors on the wall. The bed was white and the cover underneath was black, as was the base of the bed. There were three small pillows that were white and three black normal sized. The glass door to his balcony was on the left and on his right was a square black night side table. I walked to where I had heard the crash. The bathroom was amazing. The floor were large dark brown tile. The walls were white. The shower had glass doors and white tile on the wall. The vanity was attached to the wall and above it was a large rectangle mirror. There was a floor length mirror on the right of the vanity. The tub was a white color, pressed against the right wall. The toilet was right beside me. Around the tub were little lights in the floor, lighting up the sides of the tub. My brother stud in the middle of the bathroom. On the floor was soil, glass and a plant. He must have dropped a glass potter on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at his, before turning around and walking out, not wanting to him swearing about the plant. I bet he would burn grieve for it for a while. I walked down the stairs, and started exploring. I came across a living room. The floor was a light maple wood and half the room were windows. You could see the beach outside. I longer to go surfing but it was too dangerous today. The living room was a light badge color. There was a white gas fire place on the far side of the room. There were small two seater couches around a small glass table. I turned and walked to the next room. It was a small lounge room. Two white couches were on either side. In the middle was a long wooden table. Two wooden lawn chairs sat on the far side of the room. Past the chairs where floor length windows. The ceiling was a light wood with a chandelier and the floor was carpet. I was about to look at the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"Cheetah, do you mind getting that?" Lucas asked, from upstairs.

"I'll get it!" I yelled back.

I opened the door to see wolves. Well, in their human forms. All of the men looked stunned at started murmuring. The only she wolf there, her name was Leah I learnt rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello. What would you like?" I asked them.

The alpha, Sam informed me as if I was a pup.

"Hello. We smelled that there are new wolves in town. We need to speak to your alpha. Can we speak to him?"

I smirked mentally. My brother Lucas was our alpha. I was the alpha female. Only because if I wasn't I would be second in order. The pack saw me as a little sister, and where always nice to me. They came to me for advice, help or if they were hurt. I was the mother wolf. And boy, if you hurt them you had me coming to hunt you down. I was the best fighter in our pack.

"No." I said to him. No, you can't speak to him. My brother laughed at me silently. The three of us had a telepathic link. We could talk to each other in our heads. The boys and their pack leader looked shocked.

"Is he here?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

"No."

Leah looked at me trying not to laugh.

Lucas appeared behind me, in a shirt! He had a shirt on! Wow. That's new.

"Hello, I see you have met our alpha female. This is my younger sister Molly. I am Lucas. You are?" He asked, leading them to the kitchen to talk.

"I'm Sam. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady. I am the La Push alpha. And yes we have met your sister. She is very strong willed and defiant." He said. He was right. Lucas laughed.

"She didn't know if you would attack. She was being cautions. My Cheetah is a little sister to the pack."

Sam nodded and sat down, as did the others.

"You can call me Gazelle or Cheetah. Whichever is fine." I said to them.

Paul raised his eyebrow.

_Why is she not called Cheetah or Gazelle? Does she dot like her name? Is she hiding from someone? _He wondered.

"I'm the fastest wolf. I'm three times faster than a vampire." I explained to them.

Paul looked impressed, as did the others.

"We need to talk about what is going to happen now that there's two packs here." Sam said.

"Not today." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm at work, Ben is going to buy chicka and him a car each."

"Chicka?" Paul asked.

Lucas tossed his head in my direction.

Paul nodded in understanding.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked me. I smiled.

"I have a massive closet to fill and an unlimited credit card."

Leah laughed.

"You want to come?" I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I hate shopping." That would be a yes.

"Okay. See you at 8:30 tomorrow."

She looked at me, ready to fight only to see I wasn't backing down. She rolled her eyes and muttered a small 'yes.'

She looked at Lucas and both froze. My brother had just imprinted! Yes! She ripped her eyes to me, worried. She though I wouldn't like her? She was perfect for him! My smile grew and she looked relieved. Lucas's cell rang. He picked up. A moment later…he had to go see one of the guys of the pack. I went to get up but he shuck his head and said.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go." He said to the pack. He walked behind me and said to me in a low voice.

"Keith is hurt. I want you to stay here, my cheetah. If they're out of line you can put them back on it."

I smiled and nodded. He turned and left after throwing longing look at Leah.

I looked at them.

"All of you should get back to your homes. I have to find a car that Ben will get me tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Paul you look dead on your feet." I said.

He nodded. On our way out I looked at them all. My eyes made contact with Jacobs. The whole world stopped. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He broke eye contact and spat at me.

"No! I will fight for Bella! You-your…your nothing!" He yelled. My imprint didn't want me. He hated me. What had I done? What had I done wrong? I spun around and slammed the door, before falling to the ground in pain. My chest was dying. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stand. My brother ran down stairs. He looked at me, and started shacking with anger. He rushed over to me and cradled me in his arms. He whispered to me, quietly. The tears stopped, but the pain…it- it hurt so badly.

"Chicka, Chicka. What happened?" He asked.

"I-I I imprinted." I started crying again.

He pick me up and lay me on the couch. He disappeared a moment before calling someone. He was calling Lucas.

"Lucas. It's Molly. I need you home now. It's an emergency. Bring the pack." He hung up.

I didn't hear what he said next as I started to fall to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the door being slammed closed and voices. The pack. They were here.

Lucas ran into the room. He looked at me, then Ben for an explanation. The pack came in a second later and did too.

"She imprinted." He muttered.

"If she imprinted why does she look like that?" Keith asked.

"My guess is that he rejected her."

The pack looked back at me. Lucas knelt beside me and asked.

"Chicka, what happened?"

"He doesn't want me. He wants Bella. He said-"

"He said what?"

"He said I was nothing."

"No my cheetah. You're everything. Your beautiful young woman and you're the strongest I know. You can't let him rule your life."

I nodded before looking off into space.

Who is Bella?

* * *

I started singing under my breath.

I can hold my breath,

I can bite my tong,

I can stay awake for days if that is what you want,

Be number one,

I can fake a smile,

I can force a laugh,

I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask,

Give you all I am,

I can do it,

I can do it,

I can do it,

But I'm only human,

And I bleed when I fall down,

I'm only human,

And I crash and I break down,

Words in my head,

Knives in my heart,

You build me up and I fall apart,

Cause I'm only human,

I can turn it on,

Be a good machine,

I can hold the weight of world if that's what you need,

Be your everything,

I can do it,

I can do it,

I'll get through it,

But I'm only human,

And I bleed when I fall down,

I'm only human,

And I crash and I break down,

Words in my head,

Knives in my heart,

You build me up and I fall apart,

I'm only human,

I'm only human,

I'm only human,

Just a little human,

I can take so much,

Till I've had enough,

Cause I'm only human,

And I bleed when I fall down,

I'm only human,

And I crash and I break down,

Words in my head,

Knives in my heart,

You build me up and I fall apart,

Cause I'm only human

* * *

I let it fall,

My heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it,

It was dark and I was over,

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,

My hands,

Their strong,

But my knees were far too weak,

To stand in your arms,

Without falling to your feet,

But there's a side to you that I never knew,

Never knew,

All the things you said,

They were never true,

Never true,

And all the games you played,

You would always win,

Always win,

But I said fire to the rain,

Watch it pour as I sensed your face,

Well, it burned,

Well, I cried,

Cause I heard you screaming your name,

Your name,

Lay with you,

I could stay there,

Close my eyes for you,

Forever,

You and me together,

Nothing gets better,

But there's a side to you that I never knew,

Never knew,

All the things you said,

They were never true,

Never true,

And the games you played,

You would always win,

Always win,

But I said fire to the rains,

Watch it pour as I sensed your face,

Well it burned,

And I cried,

Cause I heard you screaming your name,

Your name,

I said fire to the rains,

Watch it pour as I sensed your face,

Well, it burned,

And I cried,

Cause I heard you screaming your name,

Your name,

Your name

**Thanks. If you like it please review or/and follow. Go to my profile to see my poll, it would be appreciated!**

**Jaylin **


	2. Bonfire

**I am Fire Chapter 2**

**Amazing quote:**

_Men hate to cry, they rarely ever do._

_But when a man cries over you,_

_I can guarantee he loves you._

_Because men only cry when they lose something or are afraid of losing something they love as much or more than themselves._

**Cat quote:**

_Yes I know I got hair all over the couch…_

_IT's called FURniture isn't it?_

**(Molly's POV)**

The next day I woke up at 7:30 and started getting ready to go shopping. I ran to my bathroom, hoped into the shower quickly, trying to stay off the cold tile. I couldn't help but long for Jacob. He and his- no today I will have a good day shopping with Leah. And convince her into talking to Lucas. I cleaned my hair and body and leapt out of the shower, dried off and ran back to my room. I checked the clock.

8:01

I had 29 minutes to get ready and eat. I ran to my bag and pulled out short acid washed jean shorts. I pulled out a big off the shoulder sweater that was a burgundy color. I grabbed a couple ring bracelets and grabbed my dark leather purse. I placed my phone, lipstick, wallet, and pepper spray. I brushed my long brown hair, leaving down for today and jumped down the stairs. Lukey and Benny where already downstairs eating. Waffles. After I had eaten and ran upstairs to get my necklace that went to around my belly button. I ran down stairs to see Leah and Lucas talking.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. Ben jumped up and followed us to the car. We got in and Ben started driving.

"I'm really sorry about Jake." She said. Jake. The name made the ache in my heart worse than it was already.

"It's alright. Today I want to have a Jacob free day."

"Okay."

We arrived at the shopping mall at 10. We walked in after waving goodbye to my brother who sped past us.

"So where are we going first?" I asked Leah.

"Mmm. Not sure."

"Then let's go check out the board."

We walked over and I started reading.

American eagle, _we'd have to go there,_ Aeropostal, _go there too._

I looked at every store and at the end I had come up with.

American eagle, Aeropostal, Joe fresh, under armour, Nike, Sport Chek, Dynamite, Garage, Victoria secret, Claire's, H & M, Gap, Old navy, Smart set, The Bay, Sears, Jacobs, Laura petite, Rickis, Melanie Lynn, Jones's New York, Zara, Ardene, Fido, The body shop, Sports experts, Izod, Fair weather and Viva La Rose. I dragged Leah to the first chosen store, which happened to be Aeropostal. They had a 60% off sale. We walked in and started looking around.

* * *

30 minutes later we came out with shopping bags. I had gotten a pair of acid washed jeans, blue and white corset dress, a green off the shoulder long sleeve sweater, a short sleeve sweater, two sports bras and a floral light blue and white skirt. Leah had gotten a purple and white flower dress, a pair of carpi black sweat pants, a pair of light jean shorts, a plaid long sleeve shirt, a plain orange t-shirt, a jean jacket and a high low forest green dress.

* * *

When we got to my house 7 hours later, both my brothers were in the kitchen eating.

"Hey Lukey, we're home!" I yelled to him. He turned to face us, and his attention went to Leah immediately.

"Hey, girls. Can we see what you got?" Ben asked, smiling.

Ah and I looked at each other before running upstairs to my room to drop our bags. We had to make 5 trips to get all the cloths and stuff up to my room. Leah stared a while at my room in wonder.

"Wow. You have an awesome room." She said.

"I know. You want to stay the night?"

"Why?"

"Cause we can stay up all night, talk and annoy my brothers." I explained.

"You don't have patrol tonight?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"So you're staying!" I squeaked.

"Fine."

"Okay what are you wearing first?"

"Hun?" She asked, confused.

"Fashion show."

"I've never done this."

"Why not?" I asked, shocked.

"I never had anything to show off. It was all cut offs and baggy shirts."

"Well, that's going to change. We're going shopping again next week. And I'm picking your cloths you're going to wear every day."

"What? Why?" She asked sharply.

"Cause then my brother won't be able to keep his eyes off you, and you'll have an alpha following you like a love sick puppy."

She blushed and then laughed.

"Okay then."

"Yes!" I yelled in triumph.

I dressed in the light green and white patterned spaghetti strap summer dress. It was form fitting until the waist, which flared out. I kept my long brown hair down and when hunting to find something for Leah. I finally found a white dress that had two inch straps and went down to the knee. Starting at the top of the dress was a gold strip that ran diagonal to the other side near the knee. I handed her the gold flats we had bought and slipped on my brown penny loafers. We ran down stairs to find that her pack sat in the living room. I looked around only to see that Jacob wasn't here. Which after yesterday it was a relief. Why wasn't he here? Was he with the Bella girl? She must be very beautiful and smart if she had him following her. Paul looked up at me, and smiled, then looked at Leah and his eyes widened. As did my brother's. His eyes stayed on Leah even after Sam spoke to him.

"We're having a bonfire in three weeks. The elders will be there and we can discuss what is happening. We can invite the vampires too." Sam spoke to him, looking amused.

"Sure. Umm, do you want my pack entire pack there?"

"Just a couple."

"Okay."

They all started to leave but Paul stayed, hesitating.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me. I nodded and led him to the living room.

"What's up?"

"Well, Jake needs to get his head out of his a**. I want to help him get over Bella faster." I explain to me.

Get over this Bella faster. Well, that sounds good.

"Okay. So what do you suggest?" I asked.

"We act like we're dating. You know if you imprint, you don't like seeing them with someone else."

"Okay. Won't he try to like, kill you or something?"

Paul snorted.

"He can try. The other guys will pull him off pretty fast."

"Then yes. And thank you."

"No problem. I don't want Leech lover around anymore than you do."

* * *

Today was the bonfire at the beach. The last three weeks Paul and I had gotten to know each other, and we had a lot of fun. I still didn't see Jake. The times I wasn't with Paul, I was with Leah. We went shopping, went to the spa, and went paintballing and other stuff. My brother Ben, started his new job at the Apple store. Leah and Lucas were doing great. Two days ago Lucas got asked her out on a date, for last night. It went very well. Leah came home smiling and squeaking. Lucas this morning was smiling widely. I spent the day with Leah getting our nails done and playing laser tag. At 4:00 pm we started getting ready to go. We had to leave at 5. That gave us an hour. I dressed Leah in a white one strap dress that went to her mid-thigh. There was a white belt at the waist. It was form fitting until the belt where it flowed out. My put on diamond dangly earing and a white bracelet. She put on white strappy sandals, as well. I put on a blue and white corset dress. It was longer on the sides and a little bit shorter in the middle. It came to about my knee and it was strapless. I was really excited to meet the elders and other imprints of their pack. We rushed down stairs and Leah had to go. We could not arrive with other wolves that were not in our pack. Though I thought Leah was in our pack, she was formally a member of the La Push pack. We had a total of 7 wolves with us. Lucas, Ben, Me, Keith, Cliff, Adam and Angel. We arrived at the beach with two minutes to spare. The elders of their pack sat to one side, the pack sat to the other and the pack imprints and family sat on another. They had left the last log for us. We all sat down and I looked around for Jacob. He was there, sitting on the log with Brady and Collin on either side of him. I noticed Paul and Leah sat the farthest away from him. I smiled at them. One other elders, I assumed the top elder, spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. Hello foreign pack. If you would stand and introduce your selves it would be appreciated. I am Billy Black, The head Elder." He was Jacob's father. Wow. Wait. That meant Jacob was the rightful alpha.

My brother stud and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Lucas Adams, the rightful alpha of the Canadian pack."

He sat down and Ben stud.

"Hello, I am Benjamin Adams, third in order of the Canadian pack."

Keith, Cliff, Adam and Angel went and finally it was my turn. I swallowed, nervous.

"Hello, I am Molly Adams. I am second in order and the female alpha of the Canadian pack."

I sat down after I spoke.

After the boys had figured out the boarders and agreed to something, the fun started.

"Okay, now that everything is good we are going up the beach to party. Your pack is welcome to come if you want." Lucas said to Sam. He narrowed his eyes at Lucas and shock his head no to his pack. But Paul and Leah were already up and following us, before it happened. The elders walked over to us before we left. Billy smiled at me and said.

"If you need help from us, we'll be glad to help. I look forwards to knowing you, Molly." I smiled.

"I hope so too."

Paul came over and I allowed him to tuck me into his side. Billy looked shocked and I heard a low growl from behind me. Jacob. I mentally smirked.

"Yo! Chicka! Pau! We're starting the music! Come on!" Ben yelled to us. I smiled up at Paul and we said goodbye to Billy. We tuck off, hand in hand running up the beach. They started the music and turned it up till my ears started ringing. It was Summer by Calvin Harris. It changed to Wake me up by avicii. Beer started getting pasted around and Ben turned on some flashing colored lights. I looked over to the bonfire, the pack was seated quietly talking. Leah appeared next to me and pointed to them. I nodded. We ran over with a beer in our hand. Leah yelled at them.

"Guys! Come on!"

Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and Seth leapt to their feet and ran over to us. The girl sitting on Jared's lap jumped up, grabbing his hand and started running towards us. Jared smiled and grabbed her around the waist, and started running faster towards us, with her screaming. I looked back at the rest. The Elders smiled at me and started talking among themselves. Jacob sat next to a girl with his arm rapped around her. I felt jealousy rip through my stomach. The vamps arrived then and I yelled at them.

"Over here! You peeps late and you miss! Come on, we're partying! If you don't bite anybody we don't! Come on if you dare!" I screamed to them.

One laughed and started over with a girl that had blond hair. I always wanted blond hair but I got given brown. And if I dyed it came out with in an hour. Stupid werewolf healing or something. Three vamps stayed behind, one of them hugging the girl Jacob had been with. I entered his mind hoping to understand what was going on. Was he family? If he was, he was a new born and he was dangerous.

_Stupid werewolf. Bella is mine. She picked me over him. He won't go away even with an imprint. I feel bad for her. Wait- she's with Paul. Why isn't her fighting for her? She's his soul mate, not Bella. God he is annoying. Why is Bella even here? Is she stringing him along for the battle with Victoria? So we have more fighters? What about the other pack? We're already engaged and yet she won't wear the ring. Is she lying to me? She said so he won't freak but is that it true?_

Great so Jacob is in love with this Bella girl. And she's stringing him along. Joy. Well, I hate her already. She got up and started pulling both of them towards me. Ya, way to rub it in. The vamp shot me a sympathetic look. I tried smiling at him but it came out as a sad smile.

_Hello. _I said in my mind. He looked shocked for a second before responding to me.

_Hello. I'm Edward._

_I'm Molly._

_You imprinted on Jake didn't you?_

_Yes and he wants to make me life living hell by not accepting it._

_I know, he's stubborn. He imprinted on you, you know. _

_Yes, it just makes it harder. Am I that bad? Or am I too broken?_

_He's an idiot. He won't let Bella go. He kissed her, you know?_

_WHAT? He did what?! That insufferable idiot? How would he feel it I kissed Paul right in front of him? He's a no good-_

_She punched him after._

_Wow._

_And broke her hand._

_That's kind of sad. I would run, get a metal baseball bat and beat him with it._

_I thought so too. But she strings him along. I don't thing she mean to but she does._

_You mean she wants to be happy and she doesn't care who she hurts._

_No, she just wants to be friends with him._

_But he doesn't, he loves her._

_I know. And I do too._

_What's so special about her? Why does Jacob want her, she's so plain._

_HEY!_

_Sorry. I'm just mad._

_I know._

We arrived at the party at that moment and I sunk into the crowd. I found Paul and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I want you to kiss me." I whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his breath had a sweat beer smell.

"Yes." I whispered back.

And with that he lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and long. We heard a growl behind us and Paul ripped his lips from mine. Jacob stud there shacking violently. I looked at him, acting confused.

"THAT'S MY IMPRINT! PAUL! YOU CAN'T HURT AN IMPRINT!" He yelled at him.

"Jake, you rejected your imprint. She's not yours. And I haven't hurt her. You've hurt her more." He said, calm. I was surprised he was this calm.

_That was a dirty move, you know__. _Edward thought to me.

_It worked._

_True__. _He replied.

Jake spun around and burst out a russet colored wolf, running towards the forest.

"Paul!" Sam yelled.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He snapped.

"Ya, except she's a slut." Bella said.

I stared at her in shock. I was a…a. More like she is.

_Your girlfriend…_I shocked, _she called me a-a._

_I know. She's being a b****. I've never seen this side of her._

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY CHICKA?!" Ben roared, he was shacking violently. I was too.

"_Your Chicka? _ What are you banging your own brother, too?" She said, to me.

I-I would. What?! I spun around and burst out into my white wolf.

Bella called to me.

"Oh and stay away from Jacob. He's mine."

I ran towards the forest, bursting through the forest seconds later. I barely noticed Jacob's thoughts. It was me kissing Paul.

I was too busy thinking about what had happened to remember that Jacob would know what I was thinking. I replayed the events in my head.

Was I really a-a? I chocked.

**(Jacob in bold)**

**SHE called you a what?!**

_She-she. Shit. Get out of my head! Your friend Bella, I-I hate her._

**Please tell me she didn't call you that.**

_Why else would I have shifted? I'm not a hot headed wolf._

**Oh. I'm so sorry, Molly.**

_Yeah right. I believe you totally. You're just pitying me._

**No, I'm not. Really.**

_Whatever. You hate me and rejected me, you have no idea how much it hurts. You love your nice little Bella. _I spat at him.

**No, really-**

I phased out. That girl had made me phase in a new dress. And I liked that dress. A lot. I got up, naked and ran home. My brothers weren't there when I got home. I ran straight to my room and fell onto my bed, crying.

What did I ever do to Bella?

Why did she hate me?

Is it because he imprinted on me?

I started singing. I found, if I was upset I would sing.

* * *

Oh, you can't hear me cry,

See my dreams all die,

From where you're standing,

On your own,

It's so quiet here,

And I feel so cold,

This house no longer,

Feels like home,

Uhhhhh X4

Oh, when you told me you'd leave,

I felt like I couldn't breathe,

My aching body fell to floor,

Then I called you at home,

You said that you weren't alone,

I should've known better,

Now it hurts much more,

Uhhhhh X4

You caused my heart to bleed and,

You still owe me a reason,

'Cause I can't figure out why…

Why I'm alone and freezing,

While you're in the bed that she's in,

And I'm just left alone to cry

Uhhhhhh X4

* * *

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

_[CHORUS]_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

_[CHORUS]_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

_[CHORUS]_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

I really wish I could stand through it, but I'm slowly breaking and when I do I don't know if I'll be the same after. I don't know if I'll ever be the same. And I don't if I'll stop falling before it's too late to come back and resurface.

**Thanks for reading. Please like or/and follow! Check out my poll on my profile! **

**Thanks,**

**Jaylin**


	3. Pain

**Amazing quote:**

For a**holes with girlfriends:

_While you're ignoring her,_

_Another guy is giving her attention._

_While you're giving her problems,_

_Another guy is listening._

_While you're too busy for her,_

_Another guy is making time for her._

_While you're making her cry,_

_Another guy is making her smile again,_

_When you're not sure if you want her,_

_Another guy has already figured it out._

**Cat quote:**

I'm getting fixed?

Am I broken?

**Chapter 3 The next day**

(Leah's POV)

I sat on the couch in Sam's house with Paul and Embry on either side of me. We were having a pack meeting today. I was not happy. I had to cancel my lunch date with Lucas for this. But I probably canceled anyway, to go stay with Molly. She must have been really hurt from what Bella had said. I'd never heard Molly say anything mean about anyone, heck I don't think she even had a mean bone in her body, she was that nice. At shopping malls, people would screw up and waste our time but she just laughed, smiled and said it was fine. There were people that went in front of her in line and she didn't say anything. Once a baby had dropped a toy and instead of walking on, she ran over, picked it up and gave it back to the mother. We saw a pregnant woman trying to reach something on the bottom shelf, and Molly ran over and got it for her. She was selfless. She never complained, nor whined. Yet she was brave. She spoke up when something wasn't right. And she wasn't afraid to say something even if it was the same as someone else's. I couldn't understand why Jacob wanted Bella. I'd shown him what happened and he had just said 'she was having a bad day.' I though any guy would be happy to have her. That might be why Paul liked her. He was now her best friend. He hadn't phased in anger since he met her. And he hadn't slept with anyone either. She changed him and for the better. He was nicer to people, wasn't as rude and cared. We all noticed. It was amazing. Seth wanted to meet her. I had said, that I would bring him the next time I went over. Which would be tonight. I had been shocked when Lucas told me there was a bedroom there with my name on it. He said I could stay whenever I wanted. Molly had already put the stuff I bought in there and decorated it. Lucas dad admitted that he'd rather me stay in his room, but my parents wouldn't approve of it. It was a massive house. I'd asked Lucas one day why, and he'd told me his parents got 50% of every ones tax dollars in North America. And his father had won the lottery and pasted it down to his children when he died. He had died when Lucas 3 years old in the military. His mother had been turn into a vampire when he was 5. She had attacked Molly and they'd killed her after knowing Molly was okay. Lucas explained why he wore a necklace every day with a plain stone in it. He explained the whole gift thing to me. I of course wanted to see, and found out his gift didn't work on me. Because I was his true mate. I smiled at the thought.

"Now I won't even say anything to you Paul, except I'm disappointed." Sam said, in his alpha voice.

"I didn't do anything wrong. We kissed, yes. I've taken her out on dates before. I didn't harm her." He snapped back.

A low growl started on the other side of the couch. Jacob.

"You don't want her, remember. You can't have her and Bella. She loves you, you know. And you won't even give her the time of day. And then if she wants to have a relationship with someone cause you haven't opened your eyes to see what's in front of you, you get all pissed off. I haven't done anything wrong except make her happy." He snapped at Jake.

"But she's my imprint. She's my responsibility." He snapped back.

"You won't even give her the time of day. She thinks you hate her. And by the way you act, it's like she's a vamp or something."

"I never wanted to imprint. I want Bella. Sure she might have been a bit snappy the other day but-"

I cut him out. Furious.

"A little bit? Molly went home in tears, hating herself. Lucas told me the last time she phased without control was when she was 12! She thinks she did something. The girl is one of the nicest and happiest people I know! Jacob, you keep breaking her, and she won't repair one time. And she'll be broken, used and hurt!" I spat at him.

"Leah sit down!" Sam yelled at me.

"No. He treats her like crap and I'm sick of it. I see her every day and she asks me if he's okay. She cares and he uses her!" I spat back at him.

Jacob looked at me.

"She asks about me every day?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Leah, **stop.**" Sam ordered.

But it was my imprints little sister and my best friend.

"No."

The packs eyes widened, looking at me.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked.

"I said, no. I'm leaving. You let Molly be hurt every day and you don't care."

"If this is about you and I, put it aside. Jacob will figure it out."

"No he won't. He wants Bella. She's with the Leech. If it was her or Bella, he'd pick Bella, and Bella would pick the vamp."

"Shut up, Leah. You know nothing." Jacob snapped.

"Really? I don't? I see her close to every morning hugging her pillow, half the time with dry tears. I see her trying not to think about you when anyone says La Push!"

"What?" He asked, breathless and shocked.

"Leah, stop." Sam snapped at me. I was done. He treated me horribly for too long.

"You know what? No. You won't do anything and I leave. What's your choice, Sam? I leave or you do something."

"Leah-"

"Wow. You must really hate her. I'm done."

"Leah, I can't force-"

I spun around and walked out. Sam shouted at me to come back, but I kept walking.

I phased and ran to Lucas's house. I got to the living room before Lucas embraced me. I was crying. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down enough.

"What's wrong Lee-Lee?" He asked softly.

"Jacob was whining and I got mad. I started telling him about Molly and Sam stepped in. I told him to do something or I'd leave. And he didn't do anything, so I left."

"You are amazing, you know that, right? Thank you, I can't believe you did that." He spoke quietly to me.

I looked at him, smiling.

He smiled at me and dipped him head closer to mine.

His lips brushed against mine softly. I felt sparks. It wasn't like any kiss I'd ever had. It was soft and gentle yet fierce and hard. I wanted this moment to last forever. He pulled back, and looked at me, worried. Was he worried I wouldn't like it? I smiled softly at him. His smile grew bigger and he hugged me. I was in heaven.

* * *

**(Molly's POV)**

I was in hell. The ache in my chest hurt more than normal. Was Jacob hurt? Was he sick? Stop. He doesn't care about you. Today I was going shopping with Leah, I think it's a weekly thing for us. I slowly walked down stairs. I stopped when I saw the La Push pack in the living room. They looked up at me. Jacob was there with an open seat next to him, but I don't think he'd want me to sit there. I wondered where Bella was today.

I sat down next to Paul and he smiled at me before pulling something out behind his back. It was a Charlie Brown comic book. I squeaked and leapt up, grabbing it from him. I sat down and started reading. The guys were looking at me weird. Lucas laughed and explained to them.

"She loves the Charlie Brown books, she has like over 200 of them."

After I finished I started listening to the conversation. Leah asked me now that I was done.

"Are we still going shopping?"

Um, yah.

"Ya I just have to go eat."

Paul looked at me.

"You're going in that?" He asked, looking at me pj's.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

He looked at me to see if I was serious.

"You're going shopping in your pyjamas?"

I sighed.

"No. I'll change after I eat."

He nodded as I got up to go to the kitchen.

"My mom didn't give me breakfast this morning because she thought I was eating too much. The werewolf eating thing sucks." Embry complained.

I turned to look at him.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked.

He looked at me wide eyed.

"You're willing to make me breakfast?"

"Ya, I cook for Paul and Leah every morning."

He stared at Paul.

"You've been hiding her from us, Paul."

Paul chuckled and said.

"I know. She's our chef."

Suddenly a blue jay appeared at the window.

"Hey, look there's a blue jay at the window. I think he likes us." I said, looking out the window.

"Oh, wait- never mind, he just pooped." I said

Paul snorted.

"You have a very odd mind, my friend."

I smirked.

"Watch it Paul. Or you won't get breakfast."

Paul's eyes widened and I laughed.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Please, please, please don't." He begged.

I turned and walked to the kitchen with every one following me.

Paul and Embry sat down on the stools at the island, while Leah sat, tucked into Lucas's side. I smiled at them.

I started to fry eggs, bacon and on another flying pan, pancakes.

Ben came to the kitchen, just woken up with his hair messy.

He sat down beside Embry and the island.

"You're up late." Lucas noted.

"Yeah, well, I had patrol at 12 last night."

"Then why aren't you still in bed?" Leah asked.

"I smelt food."

I grabbed 6 plates and stacked them with food.

I gave everyone their breakfast before sitting beside Paul and starting to eat.

The boys made conversation while we ate, but I didn't say anything.

Why were they here?

Did Jake still hate me?

Was he still with Bella?

I didn't know. I'll have to ask Leah latter.

"Ben, you going into town?" I asked. He looked up and nodded.

"Can you get 3 cartons of eggs, orange juice, icing sugar and bread?"

"Ya, what you making?" He asked.

"Cake."

"Awesome. What you doing today?"

"Shopping." I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher. I got changed and went back down stairs. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Jacob looking at me. He probably wanted me to apologise to Bella for- for what? Who knows?

Leah looked at me and asked.

"You ready?"

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

We said goodbye to the boys and left. As soon as we were in the car and driving I asked how _he _ was.

Leah sighed and looked at me.

"We got into an argument last night."

"What is he-are you okay?" I asked worried for her.

"I left the pack."

"WHAT?" I exploded.

"I left because Sam wouldn't do anything. He sat there and harped on Paul for kissing you, not Jacob for treating like dirt."

"He didn't treat-"

"Yes he did. But I left."

I was silent.

"I'm a lone wolf."

"No. You're a part of my pack now. They don't know what they gave up." I snapped fiercely. My mother wolf was kicking in.

"Do you think they'll accept me?"

"They guy accepted you into the pack the day after Lucas imprinted."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

When we got back both packs and the La Push elders were sitting in the living room. Leah ran to Lucas's side and he tucked her into his side. I walked over to Paul and sat down beside him. Bella was sitting beside Jacob and I released a low growl only Paul could hear. Paul looked down at me and raped an arm around me.

Billy spoke.

"We had come to retrieve one of the La Push wolves. Leah Clearwater."

Both me and Lucas spoke.

"No."

Billy looked at us.

"It's not really an option."

I leapt to my feet and snapped.

"Like hell. She's in our pack now. You guys hurt her and didn't take her seriously."

"No, she's not." Sam said.

"We'll fight for her. We have at least 6 times the amount of wolves. You wouldn't be smart to do that."

"You would hurt your own imprint." Sam said.

"Then maybe the bond will break and I'll be free to love who ever I want." I spat.

He looked shocked.

"We could have help of many vampires."

"And what's your point? You're weak? I already knew that! Our pack is strong and will crush yours." I snapped.

"You'll hurt Paul."

I froze. Growls started from my pack. I looked back at Paul.

Jacob growled.

I turned back to Sam.

"He can make his own choices."

"I would fight with them." Paul said, from behind me.

"You would betray your own pack?" Sam asked.

"If you won't let us make our own choices then I will."

Sam growled.

"I see your loyalty is weak."

"It might be to an alpha that's not the real alpha."

Billy spoke.

"The real alpha is not in power now because he doesn't have the experience."

I snorted.

"That's stupid."

Sam looked at me.

"The real alpha is Jacob."

I froze.

He smirked and said.

"That's what I thought."

I started to shake.

"Yes, and I wish I had never imprinted!" I snapped.

Billy gasped.

"Is that really true?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm in pain every day and I want to be free! I want options!" I snapped.

I spun around and ran outside, phasing as soon as I got out of the house.

I hated not being free.

I hated Bella.

Jacob hated me.

I hated Jacob for putting me through this.

He hated me.

_He hated me._

And I hated me for being so weak.

**(Lucas's POV)**

My little sister was always a calm wolf. Jacob had changed her. She was sad, she phased in anger, which she hadn't done since she was 12. And I hated _Him_ for it.

I stud and snapped at Jacob.

"My sister gets insulted by your alpha and you say nothing. You're a horrible imprint. My sister hasn't phased in anger sine she was 12!"

He looked at me and asked.

"How old is she now?"

"You don't even know your imprints age?!"

He looked down at his hands.

"She's 15." Paul said.

Jacob looked up, shocked.

"She's not 17?"

"No, is that why you didn't want her? She was too old? Well, she's younger than you. What, now you don't want her because she's too young. You're a disappointment to your last name, Black!" Paul spat.

Jacob started trembling.

Billy shouted.

"We came here to talk about Leah."

Ben snapped.

"She's not screaming bloody murder, is she? She can make her own choices. My sisters hurt and wants to break her imprint. She wants to break it, no matter what. You've caused my sister and our alpha female pain. And I'm sick of it. Get out of our house!" He yelled at them.

Billy said, gently.

"Now, we can-"

"I DON'T CARE! I SAID GET OUT!" He yelled, shaking.

**(Molly's POV)**

I don't understand.

What did I ever do to deserve this pain?

My chest felt like it would split open.

My heart felt heavy.

My heart rattled in my empty chest.

I felt empty.

I felt nothing.

Was I even anything to anyone?

Would they care if I was gone?

Lucas had Leah and they would be fine.

Ben and Paul would imprint and be fine after a while.

And there was no one else.

The pack would get over me after a while. Leah would become the alpha female.

And I?

I had no reason for living.

Jacob hated me any way, and would end up with Bella. Edward would be hurt and find a new mate.

And I couldn't stay and watch them be happy every day. It would be worse than Leah, Sam and Emily. Leah hadn't imprinted on Sam. And if I knew Bella, she would rub it in. Hard.

She'd kiss him right in front of me and everything.

There would be a new definition of **hell.**

Then again I doubt it could get any worse.

Jacob wouldn't care if I died.

Would anybody?

Maybe I had cheated death when my mother tried to kill me.

Should I be dead?

Would I have another chance and love?

**(Lucas's POV)**

"We will fight." Sam had said before he left.

My Leah looked so heart broken. She looked like she was going to cry. I would kill Sam and Jacob. Sam had hurt my Lee-Lee. He would pay. And Jacob had and still was putting my little poor Cheetah through hell. She was hurt now and when I tried to help she broke even more. She was breaking and I couldn't do anything. I could only watch her get worse and worse. And my Leah was now hurting too.

"Shh, shhh. It's not your fault. Sam is an a**hole. He will not win." I whispered to her.

"I-I- I don't want my brother hurt. And Molly won't forgive you if you hurt Jacob."

"They won't. We can hold them down or I will fight Sam one of one."

"He'll kill you, Luke."

"Have faith, Leah. I am a real alpha."

"I don't think he'll do that."

"He can't back down from a challenge."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My Leah I only just found you, I'm don't giving you up now."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You're the amazing one. You're smart, funny and you understand me. You're beautiful and you don't even know it and that's one of the reasons I love you." I confessed, afraid she would leave me.

"You love me?" She asked, breathless.

"I love you and you don't have to say it back but I love you." I said.

She kissed me and pulled back moments later.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

My heart exploded with happiness.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

**Please go to my profile to vote on my poll.* Please review and/or like.**

**Thanks,**

**Jaylin**


End file.
